In a general sense, the feces parasitological exams, performed in clinic analysis laboratories are based in a procedure which includes since the material collection to its filtering in order to obtain a sample to be forwarded to the analysis equipment.
Currently, it is known that the sample is obtained from conic filtering elements, conformed by one high density polyethylene net whose weft presents the order of 500μ. Even if being a mesh with dimensionally acceptable weft, it is not considered ideal yet for the sample obtainment, and it fails as regards reliability on the analysis process.
This occurs because the polyethylene mesh presents a variation as regards the correct weft spacing, imperfection which occurs during the mesh injecting process, resulting in whole areas without perforation, affecting the element filtering performance.
Another factor of high importance concerns the bio-safety concept related to the clinic analysis field, once the material treated is highly infectious, and may carry risks to the professional handling it.